Pillar Wars
The Pillar Wars expansion was the first to be released by playmage. It is also one of the few to have been released over several days (12 to be exact) instead of all at once. The first part, or pre-release, debuted on January 6, 2012, and the formal release occurred on January 17, 2012. All information taken from the Announcements and Patches page on Kongregate. Features in the pre-release included: * Three new raid bosses * The bosses have 3 stages, where once you beat the first stage the boss gem will level up so your team can fight the 2nd boss, then the third one, and so on. ** Coupons are rewarded at each stage, with last stage rewarding more coupons. All coupon distribution are give more base amount to owner and members, and less percent of total are damage based. ** The Bubble Fragments will drop for chapter 6 & 7 players. (6% drop rate) ** The Spirit Fragments will drop for chapter 8 & 9 players. (5% drop rate) ** The Demon Fragments will drop for chapter N players. (4% drop rate) * Added a back button when reading mail, so players can click on that instead of the mail tab. * If you are inactive for 2 days and is kicked from galaxy, you will not automatically join another galaxy until you login. * Added Royal Box to mall, similar to treasure box, except it provide a random purple item. Features in the full Pillar Wars release included: * New Galaxy War System: * 7 Unique Pillars that will reward the owning galaxy 50% bonus resource bonus, in addition to their unique battle bonuses. ** When pillar has new owning galaxy it starts out at 25% life, which can be built to 100% life by donating ore. ** Pillars can be attacked two ways, by Raid Teams or by individual attack. ** To create pillar raid team, team members must be in chapter 7 or later and galaxy must have level 3 building. Go to the second tab of the choose raid target screen. ** To launch individual attack, the player must be in chapter 7 or later and galaxy must have level 3 building. Enter the Pillar screen and choose a pillar to attack. ** Defenders with similar total army score will be chosen at random from the defending galaxy for both team attacks and individual attacks. If you win the battle, you can fight the pillar boss. ** The 100% life pillar boss will take roughly 100 full team attacks before being destroyed, but the defending team can repair the galaxy by donating ore. ** When a pillar is destroyed, the galaxy dealt the most damage will become the owner of the pillar. Galaxy ranked #2-#5 in damage will receive have all chapter 7+ players rewarded coupons (5000/4000/3000/2000 respectively). * Tavern level bonus change: For every 5 levels, tavern will increase 1x more maximum free fresh multiplier (at level 25 will be 10x maximum). However, refresh cooldown reduction has changed from 30 seconds per level to 20 seconds. * VIP Card’s new bonus: VIP buff will now also give 5x bonus maximum free refresh multipler on all their planets. * Building score change: Building score now only counts the highest-level building for each type across all planets (at same 10k per level), plus 100k planet base power for each additional planet other than home planet. This means if you have level 16 command center on one planet, increase all others to level 16 will not affect your building power. (Change will happen when a player logs in or is attacked). * Inactive auto-kick duration changed to 28 days. One final note: On January 9, 2012 there was a minor patch that added the star ranking system to clarify the rarity of various heroes and equipment. It is unknown if this was formally part of the Pillar Wars release or not, but it definitely was concurrent with it. Category:Expansions